Fight for it
by Annesthesie
Summary: A.U little fanfic. Elena and Katherine are the Pharaoh's daughters but when the next generation is supposed to rule, what happens when he take a life-breaking decision that threatens the rules of love. Discover Damon's and Elena's journey (M because might contain some strong words and acts to come)
1. Chapter 1

**So you'll have to thank "redamancy_april" for the official publication of this because this came to me in a dream last night and I'm still not over it so I HAVE to write it down, maybe it will help... Or not ^^'**

 **So, this happens in egyptian times. There a two goddess : Princess Katherine and Princess Elena, daughters of the great pharaoh. Of course they have suitors. Two brothers who deeply hate each other : Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Their father was a very important person to the pharaohs court and only one of the Pharaoh's daughter has the right to marry. Let me take you on a little adventure for your feelings and trust me, it's going to be priceless. Hold on thigh folks!**

* * *

 **Ancient Egypt, around springtime, Tuesday,**

There were two girls playing in the enormous gardens. They chased each other and laughed from all their lungs. They were sisters who loved life, who always enjoyed all the good things life had to offer. Being the Pharaoh's daughters was actually pretty easy in time like these. They never had to worry about anything, their food was always right on time, their toiletries always carefully done. They literally never had to do anything but to enjoy life. The first born was Katherine. She was 23 yeras old and had beautiful dark brown curly hair. She was an inspiration to the egyptian beauty. Then came Elena, who was 22, who looked very much like Katherine but she was totally different at the same time. She was kind and loving while Katherine was more the bitchy type. Katherine loved to play with men's feelings. She had quiet the reputation... All the while Katherine enjoyed her firstborn place, Elena secretly admired a man in particular. The Salvatore brothers were to be attended in the evening and she couldn't hide her joy about being able to see Damon again.

There was something comforting about him that she couldn't explain! This warmth she felt in her stomach when he peeked at her and the blush she felt on her cheeks must mean something right!? Elena knew Damon never settled down with anyone or neither seemed interested in any girl of the court or village. Maybe she had a chance this time! Of course, always when they came to visit, Stefan would seduce Katherine and eventually, they were now an official couple even though Katherine appreciated other men's company... This made Elena sick but she couldn't hate Katherine for it, she loved her way to much.

Katherine catched Elena and she fell harshly on the hart ground.

K : Oh gosh sister are you alright? Give me your hand.  
E : Thank you Kat. I'm okay... my leg hurts though..  
K : We should get inside and get this checked out. Guards! (She yelled and clapped her hands)  
E : I can walk you know.. (Did she said but failed to stay on her left leg) outch! Ugh..  
Servant : Princess are you alright? We should bring you to the healer.  
E : Yes please I think I did hurt myself more than I thought.  
K : Ensure she doesn't set a foot on the ground till she's completely save.  
Servant : Yes miss Katherine!

Elena didn't get to say anything, the guards brought an lifter and transported her to the doctor. It was quickly settled that she wouldn't be able to put her left foot on the ground for a time. To heal quicker, she asked Isis for her help and had a constant support to walk, her handmaid, Bonnie. She has no choice now, she was only able to sit or lay down and rest. While Katherine took her handmaiden Emilie to change and prepare herself for the incoming of sire Stefan, Elena's handmaid helped her to her room. She always has been a good friend to her. Always knew what to say and when to say it. Elena relied on her often. Today would be a little hard for changing her clothes but she would manage.

E : Bonnie ? Could you help me dear?  
B : Miss Elena?  
E : I want to get ready for the boys. It's almost time after all.  
B : Sure. What color would you like to wear today for master Damon? I happen to know he loves blue...  
E : Yes you're absolutely right. Do you remember my royal blue dress? The one whit golden stripes at it's waist and shoulders?  
B : Ohh that's a lovely choice miss! I'll get it immediately.

Bonnie came back from the grand closed with the said dress. It sparkled from everywhere.

E : I knew this would be perfect! Help me please?  
B : Of course.

Time flew and by the time Bonnie finished dressing Elena up, music began and the announcers told that master and sire Salvatore were incoming. Elena's heart raced in an instant and she wanted to get up to greet them. She stayed up so fast that Bonnie had to catch her. " _Slow down Elena it will be alright you look fabulous._ " Elena never felt more nervous then today, something changed and she was so excited now.. As Elena came into the hall, the brothers were already there, Katherine running into Stefans arms. Elena smiled at the scene but didn't found Damon. She looked everywhere and found him, greeting her mother and father. Just seeing his back was enough to make her shake! How could she escape this now? When he turned around, his beautiful features shined. He smiled with blunt theet and came to her. He expected her to come to him too but he saw she was injured and immediately had a worried look on his face. Once he stood before her, he took her hand and kissed it sweetly, a look full of worriness.

D : Are you doing okay my dear? What happened to your leg? If someone tried to end your life, be sure of it, I'll end his instantly! (Did he say, sure of every word)  
E : Yes master Damon I am. I fell earlier in the gardens, Katherine and I chased each other and I fell. I may not be able to correctly walk for a few days but it's okay, I'll live.  
D : Oh well.. I always could peeve at miss Katherine if you'd asked me to, you know. (He said with a wink)  
E : I'll let you know thank you but I take your word for it.  
D : Oh I know you do. So, how's it been for you my lady?  
E : Could we go to a more comfortable place to talk? My leg hurts a bit.  
D : Sure. Give me your hand I will lead us wherever you want.

Elena smiled warmly. There definitely was something different about them this time. A _chemistry_ she didn't want to accept, a _friendship_ she didn't know existed.. She led them to her saloon and she took place on the soft long chair. Bonnie offered them vine and fresh grappes then left. Damon didn't say anything and came by Elena's side, offering her a pillow for her injured leg.

E : Thanks for everything really. I was begging to wonder where you left.  
D : Why don't we stop with the pleasantries and finally admit whatever is happening here my dear love?  
E : Excuse-me ? (She wondered)  
D : Oh Elena don't you think I know? I'm not blind honey.  
E : What are you saying here?  
D : You are such a beauty Elena. A jewel that needs attention. A bright light into a man's life. You should be cherished all day, of every month and for a eternal lifetime.  
E : Oh my goodness Damon where..? When did you?  
D : I just can't stand it anymore! Being away from here is torture. Being away from you is like.. Having no more air to breath! Don't you think I never noticed all these times you looked at me, getting red a the sheets you sleep in? Or that I don't overhear what's being said in my back?  
E : When did you? God I don't.. What to say. (She barely got to whisper and get crazy in her seat)  
D : When I arrived today and saw you were injured I.. (His hand fisted and he let out a long breath) I though that someone tried to hurt you. I could have killed whoever did it do you understand me?  
E : I.. Feel like I'm.. not there. Is it even real?  
D : I'm here now. I'll never leave your side if you allow me to never do so.

A loud yell of joy echoed trough the walls and Elena jumped from fear into her seat. The saloon door opened and there stood Katherine and Stefan. Kat had the biggest smile on her face.

K : SISTER! OH GOD YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!

Katherine came running to her, pushing Damon away (that fell with a loud tud) and showed to her sister the news :

K : Stefan asked my hand! I agreed of course! Gosh Elena I can't believe this! Ahhhhh! (She continued to yell)

Elena followed happily and smiled telling her it was awsome. Damon watched over his shoulder and saw that Stefan had a malicious smile. When Damon stood up again, he got to him but didn't get to say anything because Stefan proudly told him first :

"You'll **never** marry her now brother... That must be hard hm? Oh well I don't care because I will marry my soulmate while you'll be banished from the whole town. Good luck dear brother. "

He got to Katherine and Elena and faked smiled to them. Yes he loved Katherine but the thougth that Damon would suffer made him smile the most. Damon had no other choice than to stay there given the facts that now, his brother made it impossible for him to be with his one true love : Elena Petrova.

* * *

 **Sooooooo that's it for now but guess what!? There will be more to it! Yes it will be a little fic but it needs a build-up because if there's none, it's not funny anymore. Hope you're still alive BTW.. Oh and sorry if some words or phrases aren't correct, english isn't my mother tongue ^^' I'm a little Belgian loving and living in english style hehe. Soo.. A lot of love and thanks to "redamancy_april 3"**

 **Your Annesthesie ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey the sequel dear readers! Let's not waste any time and get to it ;)**

* * *

 **Ancien Egypt, springtime, Wednesday,**

Elena didn't understand what got into Damon after he arrived. She was completely lost. At first, she remembered that he told her, in some way that he loved her.. Or did she dreamed that too? Her night wasn't the best and she really sleept like hell was about to fall on earth. All the bad dreams you could make at night made an appearance. What woke her up was Bonnie who knocked on her door and all the maids who followed for the traditional morning ritual. Elena wanted nothing to do with that today, she just wanted to eat and do be carefree.

B : Hello princess. How are doing this morning?  
E : Uhh please leave... (Said Elena while burying her head into her pillow)  
B : Are you feeling okay miss? You don't look so great.  
E : Well, after the night I just had, you wouldn't be smiling either Bonnie. Please everyone leave except you. (She pointed at Bonnie)

The servants left all the bathing stuff on the large table and got out. Bonnie got worried and approached her friend.

B : My dear I know you since you're 15 and you went trough so much already.. But right now, I really don't follow you. What happened yesterday? You were with Master Damon, smiling, careless. And now, you're all moody and sad..  
E : Figures, after my sister told me she would marry Stefan, he complete changed.  
B : How did he ?  
E : He didn't smile anymore, didn't come to me either. Wasn't warm or happy like he always is. Thankfully I spend the evening with my sister and Stefan because without that, I wouldn't have smiled a bit. Frustrated was all is was, nothing more..  
B : Aw dear I'm so sorry I couldn't make my shift yesterday evening. Your mother requested me for something special I couldn't exactly say no..  
E : It's alright.. I was with Sofia. Problem is, she's not you.  
B : What about we get up and join everyone for the breakfast?  
E : I don't want to see him if he's in the same mood he was yesterday..  
B : Sweetheart you'll see your parents and your sister. Don't worry about master Damon.  
E : You're right. I'll talk to him and clear thinks up.  
B : That's the though princess I know. Now, come on dear.

Bonnie helped her get ready but for once, Elena did everything by herself for her personal care. She wondered since when she actually got shaved around her private lips! She looked up and got chocked by noticing what she saw. " _Since when do I have these..?_ " She asked Bonnie by pointing at her pierced nipples. " _Oh Elena.. since when do you not really care for you and look great for yourself ?_ " Elena thought about it but couldn't come up with an answer.. She doesn't remember half of what happened in her life. She even touched the piercings to make sure it was real or that they didn't hurt but apparently, she never felt them even when she slept so.. She took a good look of herself in her giant mirror and kinda liked the reflection she saw.

E : So, I really am pretty hm?  
B : According the people in the village, you're more an inspiration then your sister.  
E : Oh no Katherine is absolutely gorgeous ! I wouldn't stand a chance again her.  
B : You should be more confident about yourself Elena.  
E : That's what you say because you work for me.. Wait.. Does Katherine have these too!?  
B : She has a lot more then you do. Actually, I find it rather repulsive but, hey I'm just a maid.  
E : Ugh she's a little bit crazy... I'd like to choose my own dress today. It's sunny and warm unlike yesterday. Do you remember in witch closet my white angora dress could be? That one with some bordeau belt at the wait would be perfect.  
B : Elena! You got quiet some taste for style.  
E : I don't know half of my wardrobe but thanks. Let's get to it shall we? (She tried to put her leg on the ground but it wouldn't go along) Stupid leg...  
B : You'll heal quickly. You're strong and the gods will help. Just some hope and tada.

Elena smiled and asked Bonnie for the help she usually got. With her leg still in bad shape, she couldn't get her dress right on. She was ready after a few minutes and Bonnie helped her to walk to the dinning room where everyone, except Damon, greeted her. Once she kissed her father and mothers cheeks, she got into her seat who, of course, was next to Damon's. Katherine and Stefan shared their breakfast with smiles and laughter but Elena's side wasn't so funny... While she picked up some fruit and bread, her father stood up and asked for attention. Everyone got surprised but hold still.

Aaron : I, Pharao, am full of joy now that my beloved daughter is about to marry a noble man as Salvatore. Ikharo was a strong man, a wise friend and the best man anyone could count on. Today, I'm proud to take his youngest son as my own. Stefan, please come join me.

Stefan didn't seem to understand what happend but got to Aaron slowly.

A : Ikharo, my longest friend and bestman, was an inspiration to me. I couldn't do anything about his death and I'm so sorry for this. I hope you'll live up to the expectations your dad had for you.  
S : I hope I'll live up to it pharao.

A : Now that the most important persons are here, I'd like to make an announcement. I am the king of this land, of this great nation that I helped rise. I have the duty to fulfill the destiny Râ gave me by giving me the right to rule. But, someday I will leave this world and join Osiris into his golden paradies and a next king has to be in place. A firm and decided man has to be in charge. Now, I was given the gift of two wonderful children. My two diamonds, Katherine and Elena. My girls, I love you both so much and I care for your lifes as my own. Please know that it's because I do love you that I decided a while ago that only one of you would be able to marry and rule after me.

WHAT!? Elena could not have misunderstood this or could she? Did that mean what she feared ?

A : In two days, the wedding of my beloved daughter Katherine and Stefan will happen. So, my deer Elena I'm sorry you won't be our next queen but you'll stay our princess forever.

She was shocked and didn't understand! What was happening here!?

E : Father, I don't quiet get it. Will I be able to marry?  
A : No my sweetheart. Katherine, as firstborn and first married has the privilege to..  
E : I'M NOT AGREEING WITH THIS! (She yelled)  
D : AH THERE! Finally you understand! I wish you would have known before..  
A : What does this mean Elena?  
D : No please, don't answer for me. I'm gonna tell you something sir. The first time I laid my eyes on your daughter, I fell in love with her beauty. (Damon turned to Elena) The way you move, as softly as air, the way you look, as beautiful as a wild rose , grown far away from here, where everything is possible. It's so simple to be in love with you. I was going to ask for your hand but my hatefull brother, who promised to me I'll never find peace, knew what was going to happen if he would ask Katherine's hand first! So once again brother, YOU BETRAYED ME! AND TOOK MY HAPPINESS RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE!  
A : Guards arrest this fool! He's talking crazy. Stop him now.  
E : NO ! LEAVE HIM ALONE! (She tried to stay up and run to him)  
S : Servants, listen to your king and arrest him. All he said is a lie. Katherine I love you my dear. (He took her hands and kissed them)  
E : Well I love master Damon too let me through!-

There! It was out. Nobody moved anymore! Only flying flies were to be heard. Damon looked chocked, he never expected her to say it out loud. He tried to run but guards took him by the arms and so did others with princess Elena.

A : THIS STOP NOW! I don't know what this show is but it doesn't make me laugh. Guards, take the eldest Salvatore to the cell. Maybe he'll talk less like a crazy person after some time in there.  
E : NOOooo don't do this father please! What's his crime? That he loves me?  
A : Like I said, I wanted to avoid all this and that's why only one of you will marry.  
E : Mother please, say something! (Mhira could only look down, ashemed)  
D : My angel don't bo.. Aggh! (Damon yelled in pain when a guard punched him in the stomach) What are you.. UGH! (He cried in pain when the other one knocked him out)  
E : (She cried in pain) Oh my god Damon! Nooo father don't let them! Please someone do something! PLEASE! (She cried from all her lungs)

As the guards carried an unconscious Damon away and an heartbroken Elena cried, Katherine stood up and looked into her sister eyes a few seconds and then spoke up :

K : It's over! All this stops right now! It's my day and it has already been ruined enough. Thank you sister.. The first man you seem to love hates me, hates his own brother and wants to destroy my future.. I don't want to see your face before I'll get to say yes forever to Stefan. AM I CLEAR?

Elena fell on the ground again and Bonnie ran to her, picked her up but it was to late, she was already unconscious too. Fresh and dried tears were flowing on her cheeks and Bonnie felt powerless. Everyone left, their stomach completely sick and made it back to their rooms. Only Elena and Damon would not be able to see each other before Katherine would decide so.. Bonnie had to ask for help and she knew who would help her. Only she knew the real identity of the man who would come at her friends rescue and she would find him by the servant's place. Yes, only **Alarïk** would help.

* * *

 **Annddd so we end the second chapter of this mysterious story! I hope you're not to much confused about it it's going to be excellent I promise :D leave a review please let me know what you thought ms are 3 Byyeee folks ;)**

 **Annesthesie ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alot happened in only two chapters but well, I didn't plan on making this fic really long so ^^' I have some more to tell you about them in egypt hope you're still up for some fun? Yeah I would have guessed so. Really, be ready!**

* * *

Ancien Egypt, springtime, Wednesday,

He woke alone, freezed and throat aching in the cellar he were put into this morning , without any hesitation. He slowly opened his eyes and met the cold hard ground.. His royal clothes were off, he only had an old servant's pant and a pair of handcuffs who were clinging to the nearest ground bars of the cell. He couldn't get up and it smelled like pee and blood. Damon's stomach hurted so much it made a noise as if a monster would free himself and destroy everyone in this prison. As he crawled up into a sitting position, the only thing that could make him smile was the thought of Elena by his side, smiling and being the angel she always is. With that in mind, he would be able to get through this and he'll see her again. A noise came from afar and some footsteps came near him.

? : Master Salvatore..? Are you handling things in there?  
D : Who's there! (Was he able to ask in a low voice)  
Al : It's my sir, Alarïk. The oldest servant at her queen's service. She asked me to take special care of you.  
D : What? Wh.. Why?  
Al : Her majesty has some bigger plans for you. She wants you to take princess Elena far away from here.  
D : How would I when I'm stuck in here you idiot?  
Al : Easy there sire. I brought you some food and water. Sorry I couldn't make more the guards would have been suspicious and I wouldn't be here. Take all your time I'll come by later. It's already 3 pm.. The next guard shift will be in 3 hours, I'll try to pass by then. Please hide the plate in the dark corners of the cell so they won't find it. I'll pick it up and find a way to get rid of your chains. Her majesty apologizes so much for all this trouble but you weren't supposed to act on your feelings just yet.  
D : (He finished eating the fruits Alarïk brought to him) Excuse-me? What is that supposed to mean now?  
Al : The queen would have requested that you leave after Stefan's wedding. Elena would have been send away a few days later to your location and then only, everything could be the way we wish..  
D : I'm a idiot... How could I have known this though? Wait why did Mhira want this for me?  
Al : You should know about it Damon. Why the princesses look alot alike but are so different.  
D : Elena doesn't looks like Katherine! Not even a bit. (Warned Damon with anger)  
Al : Look.. I. Ehm. I am Elena's real father...

Damon couldn't believe his ears! The pharaoh didn't have a second daughter then? This changed everything! His thoughts were going so fast and in all directions that he fell on his bottom, like he has seen a ghost.

D : All seems so.. Clear! Of course! How can the folk even believe Aaron is her father? Yes she looks alot like Mhira sure but you.. Weren't you banished? Didn't they tried to..?  
Al : The wanted to offer me to the royal crocodiles. Mhira got furious about this and threatend the pharaoh. She swore that if he did this, she would take Katherine from him. He would never see her and their daughter again. He was madly and blindly in love with Mhira. Aaron agreed and I lived in this cell you're in for about 6 months. I didn't get to be there when Elena came to life. Once everything calmed down, I was able to live again.. Well this isn't the life I wished for but I'm surrounded by the two jewels of my life and I get to see them once in a while.  
D : Wow... I got to admit, I was a little bit suspicious when you looked at Elena the way you do. So.. warm and kindly.  
Al : I am not allowed to be to near her but I always watched from afar. Mhira had enough problems with me when Aaron suspected something between us. He actually doesn't know that I'm Elena's father. He only thinks I had a thing with Mhira and nothing more.  
D : He really doesn't knows? I mean, doesn't he see's the similarities?  
Al : Guess not. I hear some one's coming! Are you done with the plate?  
D : Ehm yeah here. (He handed it back) May I keep the water?  
Al : Yes but you have to hide it well.  
D : Thank you.  
Al : I'll come by later. Bye Damon.  
D : Really thanks for everything.

Alarïk escaped as quickly as he could by the back door and the front one opened at the same time. Stefan came slowly to Damon and again, he smiled meliancously. He stood before the cell's door and ran his fingers along the bars.

S : Are you enjoying it in here dear brother?  
D : You don't get to call me that. After mother died, you hated me for it when actually, it's your fault!  
S : (He pressed his face to the bars and said in a low ton) You are responsible for my mother's death. Father believed you about her but luckily I killed him soon enough..  
D : What!? You did it? Why?  
S : Oh you really though our father was this bad at sword fighting? He was a great master of it but I had better. All I had to do, was to tell him how our mother loved him, he softened and I enjoyed it when I felt my sword go through his chest. The crackling of his bones and the way he lost all the blood.. It was fascinating Damon.  
D : You bastard! When the pharaoh learns about this you..  
S : And who is going to tell him hm? You? Let me have a good laugh! You won't escape this cell till the pharaoh sends one of his guards to kill you. You have no idea what you've created. The chaos you did this morning. All that for just one stupid girl trying to be prettier than my true love.  
D : Elena is the most beautiful women in this world! Your brainless piece of crap and full of holes isn't worth a hair of her head.

Stefan got mad and tried to get to Damon, his hands wanting to grip his neck but he couldn't get a hold of him because of the bars being in the way. Now, it was Damon's turn to smile.

D : Aw poor brother unable to hurt me in here. Look at you! I hurt your feelings and you try to kill me too. Isn't it enough to you that you killed already two of 4 member of it?  
S : Shut up! I swear I'll kill you myself Damon.  
D : If only you could be able to touch me.. You're just the little sluts husband nothing more.  
S : I could always ask to behead you as a wedding gift. After all, you talked like a crazy person and went against the pharaoh's wishes.  
D : Doesn't mean you'll get the power to kill me anyway.  
S : I will try everything I can to finally get rid of you.  
D : If you hate me so much, why didn't you try in the past? Why now?  
S : I saw how you were excited to see Elena again, how happy you were when you talked about her to our father. I planned to marry Katherine in a few years but I had heard our father and the pharaoh talk about this wedding deal. Figures, it's a gift to be the youngest member of the family, you get to eavesdrop everything without being weirdly seeing. Now, I have the pharaoh's blessing... You're doomed dear brother.  
D : We'll see that but I highly doubt that. (Did he say, suddenly sure of him)  
S : What makes you so sure ?  
D : Oh brother I know something you don't, let's keep it that way 'key.  
S : I swear i'll.. !  
Guard : STOP ! You can't attempt to touch the prisoner.  
S : I am allow..  
Guard : You absolutely have no rights here sir. Please, leave this place.  
S : Like hell no ! I'm not done.  
Guard : Should I call for help ? Or, even better, put you into one of these too ? So you'll keep on talking. No ?

Stefan couldn't do anything more and agreed to leave. He stared at Damon a last time and left. The guards went out too and the only sound in there was small cries from other prisoners. Damon felt awful and wanted nothing more than to be free but how espace when Alarïk told him he'd be back with answers? Another noise made him freak, it was the door again. This time only, this wasn't a man but a women with beautiful dark hair. At first, he thought it was her but then, her face got enlightend and revealed who she was.

D : My queen! What are you doing here?  
M : Hello my sweet boy. I needed to see you. Rik told me quickly you talked.. I'm sorry for the confusion.  
D : Isn't it dangerous for you to be out here, alone?  
M : I can defend myself you know.. I am the goddesse's child not my husband. Aaron doesn't have my powers.  
D : What powers are you talking about my queen?  
M : I can do some magic. I learned when I was young. Why do you think Aaron believes he is Elena's father? I made a magical wish to have some more time before the folk would see my pregnancy.  
D : You could get me out!?  
M : I could but my powers have their limits. It would be too suspicious to get you out now and no one being killed in 2 days at Katherine's wedding.. I'm sorry that you had to know like this but have no worries Damon. You'll live that day and every other after that. Till Osiris calls you to join his own kingdom of course.  
D : This is alot to get.. And to withnes. What are your plans for me? What are your conditions?  
M : Only that you make my daughter happy everyday of her life like I know you would like to do.  
D : Since when did you know for me?  
M : My father knew so I saw you immediately. Since you're only 4, Elena's your promised bride. I saw the both of you when I met Alarïk. My vision told me what to do.  
D : This is big... It's my destiny then? It's a trick? I've never loved anyone else in 24 years!  
M : Yes it was planed.  
D : At least, now, it's clear..

Mhira smiled and concentrated for a few seconds, then Damon's chains were opened. As she chanted, he felt less in pain and cold. She finished her spell and smiled.

M : I hope this make's you feel better Damon. I'm sorry for everything, truly. That's all I can do for now.  
D : Thank you. May I ask what I'll do next?  
M : I'll alow Elena to come in your cell. You'll have the whole prison for the evening. No guard will come bother you and at least 4 cells around you are clear so there is no one. Please convince my daughter that she has to leave with you after the wedding. I will do my best to act quickly that day. Swear to me you will try!  
D : Oh.. Yes my queen I swear I'll protect her as much as I can. But, how will she enter?  
M : (She gave him a wink) She will be the only one allowed to. She'll be able to come in and leave.  
D : I don't know what to say..  
M : You'll thank me at your wedding my dear boy.  
D : How my..  
M : I can't stay. This comedy won't be longer now but just for a bit, you have to get through it and convince her!  
D : Alright. Thank you.

She warmly smiled at him, got up and left the prison. The temperature heathend all the sudden and it was breathable again. What did Mhira do before she left!? Candles lit themselves and the prison became warmer. Maybe now, he'll survive till tomorrow with this "weather".

* * *

 **So my dear readers (I don't know how many of you are out there but..) this is alot to handle isn't it ? Mhira has powers like the egyptian gods. She the decendant of a god if not the most important one ^^ Spoiler : Elena has them too, she just doesn't control them. Oh and next time, YES, there will be some precious sex time yup :D MOuahahahaha you'll have to wait till then !**

 **Yours deaply, Annesthesie.**


End file.
